1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio receivers and, more particularly, is directed to a synthesizer-type radio receiver with which the user can select a desired broadcasting station merely by depressing a push-button assigned thereto without prior knowledge of the frequency assigned to such broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthesizer-type radio receivers generally require a presetting operation in which the receiver is manually tuned to the known frequency, for example, 549 kHz, of a broadcasting the station desired to be preset and, with the receiver tuned to that known frequency, a push-button or key identified by a respective numeral, such as, the numeral [1], is depressed while simultaneously depressing or otherwise actuating a push-button or key identified as a MEMORY KEY, so that data representing the frequency (594 kHz) to which the receiver is then tuned is written at an address of the memory corresponding to the depressed push-button [1]. After such presetting operation the receiver is automatically tuned to the preset frequency, for example, to 594 kHz, whenever the push-button [1]is depressed.
However, in order to perform the above described presetting operation, the user of the radio receiver has to remember the names and assigned frequencies of the broadcasting stations that can be received in the geographic region where the user is located. Even if the user remembers the names or call letters of the broadcasting stations that can be received in such geographic region, and from which the stations to be preset may be selected, it is unlikely that the user will know or remember the assigned frequencies of the broadcasting stations that are to be preset. Although the assigned frequencies of the broadcasting stations that can be received in a particular geographic region may be learned from the radio program listings in newspapers published in such region, it is very cumbersome and time consuming for the user to preset the frequencies of all of the desired broadcasting stations in accordance with the previously described known procedure.